skillspediafandomcom-20200215-history
First Cycle and Second Cycle - Physics
Definition The definition of the skill itself. Sub skills Ability to learn Be able to enter new fields through independent study Absolute standards awareness Have become familiar with «the work of genius», i.e. with the variety and delight of physical discoveries and theories, thus developing an awareness of the highest standards Applied jobs (lower level posi- tions, e.g. accessible after a first cycle degree) Be able to carry out the following activities: professional activities in the frame of applied technologies, both at industrial and laboratory level, related in general to physics and, in particular, to radio-protection; tele- communication; tele-sensing; remote control with satellite; quality control; participating in the activities of the public and private research centres (including management); taking care of analysis and modelling issues and of the involved physics and computer aspects Deep knowledge and understanding ''' Have a good understanding of the most important physical theories (logical and mathematical structure, experimental support, described physical phenomena), including a deep knowledge of the foundations of modern physics, say quantum theory, etc . '''Ethical awareness (relevant to physics) Be able to understand the socially related problems that confront the profession and to comprehend the ethical characteristics of research and of the professional activity in physics (professional integrity) and its responsibility to protect public health and the environment Estimation Skills Be able to evaluate clearly the orders of magnitude in situations which are physically different, but show analogies, thus allowing the use of known solutions in new problems; be able to appreciate the significance of the results Experimental skills Be able to perform experiments independently, as well as to describe, analyze and critically evaluate experimental data and have become familiar with most important experimental methods Familiarity with Basic & Applied Research Have acquired an understanding of the nature and ways of physics research and of how physics research is applicable to many fields other than physics, e.g. engineering; be able to design experimental and/or theoretical procedures for: (i) solving current problems in academic or industrial research; (ii) improving the existing results Familiarity with frontier research Have a good knowledge of the state of the art in - at least - one of the presently active physics specialities Foreign Language skills (relevant to physics) Have improved command of foreign languages through participation in courses taught in foreign language: i.e. study abroad via mobility/exchange programmes, and recognition of credits at foreign universities or research centres General Jobs (high level positions, in which a physicist may profitably perform) Be able to carry out the following activities: promoting and developing scientific and technological innovation; planning and management of technologies related to physics, in sectors such as industry, environment, health, cultural heritage, public administration; banking; high level popularisation of scientific culture issues, with emphasis on theoretical, experimental and applied aspects of classical and modern physics. Human/professional skills be able to develop a personal sense of responsibility, given the free choice of elective/optional courses; be able to gain professional flexibility through the wide spectrum of scientific techniques offered in the curriculum Inter-disciplinary attitude / abilities Acquire additional qualifications for career, through optional units other than physics ￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼ Literature search skills Be able to search for and use physical and other technical literature, as well as any other sources of information relevant to research work and technical project development. Good knowledge of technical English as well as on-line computer searching skills are required too. Managing skills Be able to work with a high degree of autonomy, even accepting responsibilities in project planning and in the managing of structures Mathematical skills be able to understand and master the use of the most commonly used mathematical and numerical methods Modeling skills (a) be able to identify the essentials of a process / situation and to set up a working model of the same; (b) be able to perform the required approximations; i.e. critical thinking to construct physical models; © be able to adapt available models to new experimental data Physics culture Be familiar with the most important areas of physics and with those approaches, which span many areas in physics Problem solving Be able to perform calculations independently, even when a small PC or a large computer is needed, including capacity to utilize or develop computation systems or programmes for information processing, numerical calculus, simulation of physical processes, or control of experiments Specific communication skills Be able to present one’s own research or literature search results to professional as well as to lay audiences (orally and in written form to describe complex phenomena/ problems in everyday language, as appropriate to the audience); be able to work in an interdisciplinary team Specific updating skills Enjoy facility to remain informed of new developments and methods and be able to provide professional advice on their possible range of applications Teaching ability Be prepared to compete for secondary school teaching positions in physics Assessment Current methods used to assess ability in the skill. Benchmarks Statements that could serve as comparators for ability. Relevant Higher Order Skills Physics